Tiny Max
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: The flock has been captured by the School and they turned Max into...a 4-YEAR-OLD KID. Her memories of the flock are gone too. In order to change her back, the flock has to gain her trust and help her get her memories back or she'll be stuck as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have a bunch of ideas for stories and I want to put a few up before I start posting more chapters. Now I can definitely have my funny/creepy moments in my stories, but I can also have my adorable moments. Fang never happened in this story by the way. No Dylan! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I wish I owned Fang. Sigh.**

Max POV

I don't know how, but we were captured by the School. Again.

_Flashback_

_We were flying when we saw them. Erasers, a hundred at most._

"_Wow, that's the most I've ever seen the School send." said Fang._

"_It doesn't matter." I said, "We're still going to kick their furry butts!"_

_We raced toward them fighting many at once. If you knocked one out, three more came. We were outnumbered._

"_Guys! There's too many! U and A people! U and A!" I yelled. We tried to get away, but they grabbed us and threw us into bags. Crap._

_End Flashback_

We were all sitting in the same room in separate dog crates when whitecoats cam in. they too my cage and threw it roughly onto a cart.

"Alright Maximum, we are going to perform one test and one test only." said one of the whitecoats as they wheeled me out of the room.

"Yippee. Aren't I the lucky one." I said sarcastically.

"Oh you are the lucky one. I have a feeling you'll like this one." Said the other whitecoat. Whoa, what does that mean?

Fang POV

I watched as they wheeled Max out of the room. Crap. They're already starting the tests. We have to find a way out of here and save Max.

"Guys, do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" I asked.

"No." they replied.

"Think then." I said.

About twenty minutes later, Jeb came in holding something in his arms. It was too dark in the room to see what it was.

"Alright flock, we are going to let you go." Jeb said.

"What about Max? What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"It is crucial in this experiment, and Maximum will be coming with you." said Jeb.

"What's in your arms?" asked Nudge curiously.

"Ah, there you go Nudge. Our experiment is to see if you'll be able to get dear Maximum's memory back." he said.

"So where's Max?" asked Gazzy.

"Why right here." Jeb said holding the bundle near my cage. My eyes widened. The rest of the flock gasped.

It was Max, but it was Max when she was four years old.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled.

"We de-aged her and took her memories of the flock away. You only have a certain amount of time to get her memories back. If you don't, she'll stay a four-year-old, so I suggest you hurry." he answered.

Twenty erasers came in and unlocked our cages. I took Max out of Jeb's arms and for good measure, I stomped on his foot. Hard. Pain flashed across his face, but it quickly went away.

"As I said, we are letting you out of here so you may go." said Jeb smugly.

We got out of there as fast as we could and took for the air.

I have to say that Max was adorable. She was small in my arms and her hair was soft and strewn about her face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Aaaaaaaaawwww. Max is so adorable!" Nudge cooed.

"She's even cuter than Angel!" cooed Gazzy.

"Hey!" yelled Angel. Suddenly, I heard a small moan. I looked down to see Max starting to stir.

"Ok guys, be quiet. Remember that she doesn't know who any of us are." Unfortunately, we didn't get the chance. As soon as Max's eyes opened, she screamed and jumped out of my arms, falling to the ground.

"MAX!" we yelled.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I promise to update as soon as possible, but I want reviews first so please review! If I get enough reviews, I'll try to update next weekend!**

** Love,**

** Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! By the way, I meant to say sliverstar121 instead of slivergirl121, but it wouldn't let me write another review to correct it. Anyways, I've been working in a haunted house every night of this week, so I'm sleep-deprived because I haven't been coming home until like midnight to one in the morning. It is a lot of fun though. I sit in a box for 5 hours and jump out at people. If anyone can guess what I am, I will praise you in the next chapter. Anyways (again), I'm not going to bore you so on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride blah blah blah…FANG!**

_Previously on Tiny Max- _

_Unfortunately, we didn't get the chance. As soon as Max's eyes opened, she screamed and jumped out of my arms, falling to the ground._

"_MAX!"_

Max POV-

Who are these people? Why am I here? Is this another test? Yeah. It's just another test. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Why do they do this to me? I don't like this. I'm so alone.

Fang POV-

I chased after Max as she fell toward the ground. CRAP! She was going to smash into a pancake. I'm not going to catch her in time!

At the last second, she opened her wings. Ouch, that had to hurt. She flew towards a forest quickly. I flew after her.

"Max! I'm not going to hurt you! I want to protect you!" I yelled.

"Stay away!" she yelled back. She turned around to look at me. She shouldn't have done that.

"Max look out!" I yelled. She tried turning around, but it was too late.

Max slammed into a branch and started rolling across the ground head first. I winced. She finally came to a stop several feet away bloody and battered. She folded her wings around herself. One of them looked injured. She had tears running down her face and looked frightened.

"It's ok Max." I said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help you."

"What do you want from me?" she whimpered.

"I'm your friend. I saved you from the School. We escaped."

"So this isn't a test?" she asked with tears still running down her face.

"No, it's not. The School took your memories of us away though. We are trying to get them back." I said slowly and softly.

"M-my m-m-memories?" she hiccupped.

"Yes. We are your friends. We don't want to hurt you. Now will you come with me?" I held out my hand.

"O-ok." She put her small hand in mine. I smiled.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think I hurt my wing." Max said quietly.

"That's ok. It will heal. I can carry you anyways." I picked her up and flew back to the flock. Max buried her face into my chest, still crying a little.

"It's ok. It's ok." I soothed her.

"OMIGOD, IS SHE OK?" yelled Nudge. Max whimpered and tried burying herself deeper into my chest.

"Nudge calm down. She's fine." I said.

"Oh, sorry." she said sheepishly.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" I asked. I looked down at Max, "Max, they're your friends. I promise they won't hurt you." Max slowly peeked at them through her hair, though she still tried to hide in my chest.

"Hey Max." Iggy said softly, "I'm Iggy."

"I'm Nudge!"

"I'm Gazzy."

"Angel." Max just stared at them for a few seconds and then she buried her face in my chest. Again.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww. She's so adorable." Nudge cooed softly.

I think we've flown far enough. Why don't we land." I suggested quickly. Everyone nodded. We landed in a forest in Missouri I think. We set up cam quickly and started dinner. Max had fallen asleep by then. She even did that adorable sucking her thumb thing.

I laid Max down on the softest patch of grass I could find and went over to help the others. We ate various snacks that we had had in our backpacks. Then, we sat around to discuss what to do next.

"I think we should go to Dr. Martinez's. Maybe she can help with Max." I suggested.

"Yeah. She can also take care of Max. And us!" Iggy agreed.

"Alright then, it's settled. We're heading to Dr. Martinez's." I said.

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 2. Again, if anyone can guess what I do at the haunted house I will praise you in the next chapter! I will probably update next weekend if I don't have any huge projects or anything. Please review! **

** Love,**

** Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG I'm sooooooooo sorry guys! I was busy last week but now I'm updating! Thanks for the reviews guys! You guys really do make me feel so happy! Woohoo! I'm sick by the way so I'm a bit out of it. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride…want to own Fang…you know what I'm talking about.**

Fang POV-

Later, everyone went to sleep except for me and Iggy.

"Hey Ig? I'm gonna fly for a bit so you get first watch." I whispered.

"Ok." Then I took off.

Max POV-

_Behind me, Ari was using his enormous strength to literally toss smaller mutants over his head into the mosh pit of death that made up the castle courtyard. He saw me snap a Flyboy's back, and he spun to do the same. The Flyboy managed to catch Ari with a hard punch under his jaw, and I saw his head jerk upward.  
><em>

_Roaring with fury, Ari righted himself and lunged at his attacker...only to sink to his knees slowly, a puzzled look on his face.  
><em>

_"Cover me!" I shouted at Nudge, Angel, and Total, and sprang to Ari's side.  
><em>

_I grabbed him under one arm and tried to help him stand. I couldn't get him up.  
><em>

_"Max?" he said, sounding confused.  
><em>

_"You hurt? You get shot? Where?" I demanded.  
><em>

_He looked down at his shirt and jacket. There were no spreading rosettes of blood. He shook his head. "I just..."  
><em>

_He glanced up at me, and there he was- seven-year-old Ari, the little kid who used to follow me around. I saw him there clearly in those eyes.  
><em>

_"I just... Oh, Max," Ari said, and them he slumped against me, eyes still open, weight so heavy on me that I fell to my knees next to him. I stared at his face, shook his shoulder.  
><em>

_"Ari!" I said. "Ari! Come on, snap out of it! Please Ari?"  
><em>

_All around us, the battle thrashed on, but Ari was silent.  
><em>

_"Ari?" Horrified, I pressed two fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse.  
><em>

_Ari's time had come. He had expired.  
><em>

_Right here, right now, in my arms.  
><em>

Then, I woke up.

Iggy POV-

I was sitting there waiting for Fang to come back so that I could sleep when I heard a small cry coming from Max's direction. She was sniffling and crying, but why?

"Max?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

I heard more sniffling then someone running towards me and throwing themselves at me.

"Bad-_hiccup_-dream. Bad bad-hiccup-dream." she cried.

"Shhhhhhhh. It's ok Max. What was your dream about?" I asked curiously.

"Fighting. Boy. Died. In my arms!" she wailed the last part.

I was happy and horrified at the same time. I was happy because she was having a memory, but horrified because that memory must have been Ari dying. But which time? Wow that's an awful question.

"What exactly happened?" I asked softly.

She sniffled and said, "Ari was fighting, and then I saw him fall to his knees." she sniffled some more, "I ran over to him and held him, but then he died!"

"It's ok Max." I soothed. It must have been when they were at Germany.

"Was it a memory?" she asked quietly.

I didn't answer for a long time until finally, "Yes."

She cried even harder until she fell asleep on my lap. I could hear her sucking her thumb. Aaaaawwwww.

Damn. She has me wrapped around her little finger.

Fang POV-

Poor Max. How are we supposed to get her memories back? She barely trusts us. Maybe Dr. M can help.

I flew back to find the biggest surprise of my life. Max was asleep in Iggy's LAP!

"IGGY!" I yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up! You'll wake up everyone!" he yell-whispered.

"I don't care! What is Max doing in your lap!"

"She had a nightmare and YOU weren't here to comfort her, so I did!" By now everyone was awake including Max. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, her cute little mouth forming a small O. She looked around sleepily. That calmed me down a bit.

"What was it about?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"It was a memory. In Germany." Iggy said gravely. Angel gasped.

"That's awful! That's the worst possible first memory she could have!" Angel said tears forming in her eyes.

"What was it?" I asked worried.

"Ari." was all that Iggy said.

"Oh." I said intelligently. I walked over to Max and bent down to her level.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly. She nodded her head.

"Iggy is nice." she said quietly. I cracked a smile.

"When he wants to be." I shrugged. She smiled.

"Well I think we can all head to Dr. Martinez now." I said, "Unless Iggy wants to sleep."

"Nah, that's alright. I can sleep when I get there." Iggy said. So we took off.

Max POV-

I still don't know who these people are, but they're nice. They don't hurt me.

_Of__course.__We__would__never__hurt__you._**(Italics****means****Angel****is****talking****mentally)**

My eyes widened. What was that?

_Hehehe__it's__me__silly,__Angel_.

I shrieked. How is she doing that?

_I__can__talk__to__you__in__your__mind.__Is__that__bad?_She sounded confused.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Max what's wrong?" asked Fang worriedly.

_Yes__Max,__what's__wrong?_

"Shut up shut up! Stop doing that!" I screamed grabbing my head.

"Max are you alright?" asked Iggy.

_Max__calm__down._

I shook my head furiously.

"SHUT UP! Stay away from me you freak!" I yelled hysterically.

Angel looked hurt but I didn't care. I started to fly away.

"Max come back!" Fang said.

"No!" I yelled back. Then I flew away as fast as I could.

Fang POV-

"I'm sorry Fang." Angel suddenly said, "I didn't know she'd react this way."

"What'd you do?" I asked furiously.

"I talked to her in her head." she said upset.

I sighed. "It's ok Angel. I'll go after her."

I flew in the direction that I saw her go. Several feet ahead I could see a small shape head toward some caves. I followed it into a smallish cave. I found Max huddled in the back shaking.

"Max?" I asked softly.

"Get away!" she yelled.

"I'm not leaving." I said, "I'm sorry about what happened. Angel didn't think it would upset you."

"Why'd she do it?" she asked her voice shaking.

"That's normal for her. She does it all the time for us and she assumed you wouldn't mind." I said.

"Oh."

"Are you alright now? Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"I guess so." she sniffled, stood up, and walked over to me. I was about to take off when I felt a slight tug on my jeans. I looked down.

"Fang?" Max asked softly.

"Yes?" I said. She looked down.

"Does...does your flock have," she looked up at me with so much hope in her eyes, "a mama?"

The questioned stunned me. Why would she ask about that?

"Uh yeah. Actually we have two." I smiled.

"Are we visiting them?" she asked with the hope still in her eyes.

"One of them. The other was taken by the School so we're trying to figure out how to get her back."

"Oh. Will I get to meet both of them?"

"Yes." I said smiling...she had no idea. Then we took off for the flock. Max had a brighter smile than before which made me happy.

"Will you tell me about the one in the School?" she asked quietly.  
>I smiled again.<p>

"Sure. She was very brave and stubborn. She's the one who raised us and took care of us at the cost of her. She sacrificed for us a lot, but she loved us." I said.

"She sounds nice."

"She can be...when she isn't yelling at us to get our lazy butts up or get moving."

She giggled. I grinned. We got back to the flock and headed towards Arizona. Max fell asleep on the way so I was carrying her when we arrived. When we landed, she woke up and from Angel's smile I could guess that she was literally bouncing up and down inside.

_She is. It's really funny.  
><em>

I smirked. Then we walked to the door and rang the doorbell.  
>Ella opened the door.<p>

"Hey guys! How's it been!" She looked around and got a confused look on her face, "Where's Max?"

I pointed to the little girl peeking out from behind my leg.

"Right here."

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnndddddd….another cliffhanger. Wow, if I was a reader, I'd be kind of pissed because I hate cliffhangers, but that's what makes a story interesting. Anyways, sorry about not posting but I'm sick right now and I kind of blew it off today so yeah….bye! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while! My computer is very slow and annoying so I try to avoid going on it as much as possible. I kept putting off posting the chapter, but I'm working on two other stories right now too. They're both Percy Jackson though one of them is a crossover with Twilight because those just interest me. Anyways, I'm soooooo sorry I made you wait so long. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: No owning Maximum Ride or Fang. Sigh.**

_Previously-_

"_Where's Max?"_

_I pointed to the little girl peeking out from behind my leg._

"_Right here."_

Fang POV

"What?" asked Ella confused.

"This is Max. Say hi to Ella, Max." I said softly.

Max stared at Ella. "Hi." she said so softly that Ella probably barely heard it. Ella smiled and bent down.

"Hi Max. I'm Ella. I'm your sister."

Max looked up with wide eyes. "You are?"

Ella nodded. Max came out from behind my leg and hugged Ella.

"Aaaaaaaaawwwwwwww." said Nudge and Angel.

Ella picked Max up and held her.

"Aaaaaaawwwwww. You're so adorable!" Ella cooed. Max smiled. Then Dr. M walked in.

"Ella who is this?" she asked confused.

"Max." Ella replied nonchalantly.

"Max?" Dr. M asked incredulously.

"Mhmm." Ella was too focused on Max to give a coherent answer.

Max looked at Dr. Martinez. "Are you the flock's mama?" she asked eyes wide. "Fang said we were visiting one of the flock's mamas."

Dr. M seemed stunned. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Y-yes. I am" she replied still a little shocked. Max hopped out of Ella's arms and walked to Dr. M.

"Can I call you Mama?" she asked, eyes wide with that hope again.

Dr. M's eyes widened, but then she smiled and said, "Of course sweetheart. You can call me whatever you want."

"Yay!" Max cheered and jumped into Dr. M's arms. The flock and Ella laughed quietly and I smiled. Damn. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

Suddenly Max sniffed. "What's that smell?" she asked curiously.

Dr. M smiled knowingly, "Chocolate-chip cookies."

"What are chocate-chip cookies?" Max asked.

"Chocalate-chip, and why don't you try some?" asked Dr. Martinez smiling.

Max seemed to ponder this until she nodded her head, "Ok."

We all followed Dr. Martinez into the kitchen. She set Max down in a chair at the table while the rest of us sat down. She grabbed a plate of cookies and set it down on the table. She picked up a cookie and handed it to Max. Max took it, stared at it, sniffed it, and then bit into it. Her eyes widened.

"This is yummy!" she said cheerfully. We laughed.

"Have as many as you like Max." Dr. Martinez said.

"Thanks Mama!" Dr. M's eyes widened for a second, but then they softened.

"You're welcome Max."

Max didn't hold back on the cookies. She practically breathed them in she was eating them so fast.

"You may want to chew first Max." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me and continued inhaling cookies.

Dr. M looked at me and I knew she wanted to talk to me. I followed her outside and waited for her to speak.

"How did this happen Fang?" she asked.

"We got captured by the School. They did that to her." I said emotionless.

"Shouldn't she at least remember you, Iggy, and Nudge?" she asked pleadingly.

"They also took her memories of the flock away. If we don't get them back soon, she'll be stuck like that." She looked even more upset.

"Has she had any memories return?" she asked desperate.

"Yes." She looked relieved, "Ari dying." Her relief disappeared.

"That's awful. That was her first memory?" I nodded. She paled.

"We're going to have to try hard. As much as I love her in this form, I miss her older self." she said. I nodded again.

We walked back inside to see Ella cooing at Max.

"Max you are the most adorable kid I've ever seen! I just want to hug you all day long!" exclaimed Ella. Max just smiled happily.

"Ok Ella, don't harass her." I said.

"Shut up Fang!" she said angrily, "I'm just telling her how cute she is!" I smirked.

"Whatever you say Ella." I said shrugging. Ella was fuming.

"Anyway," said Iggy quickly, "we need to figure out how to get her back to normal."

"Easy." said Angel, "We have to help her get her memories back."

She walked over to Max. "Max?" 

Max looked up. "Have you remembered anything else. Anything at all?"

Max seemed to ponder this until finally she nodded. We all leaned in eagerly to hear which memory.

"I remember Jeb."

**DUH DUH DUUUUUUH. And there goes another chapter. Sigh…anyways thanks guys sooo much for review and favoriting and alerting my story! It makes me so happy to have all these fans. **

**Anyways in the next chapter I will probably have her remember one something else, but I has to be a good memory. I want you guys to choose which memory, but make it a good happy one. She really needs it. Trust me.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG guys! I'm soooooo sorry! So yesterday I'm like "Woah its been 3 weeks! I better post!" then dinner was ready and then it was suddenly 11:30 at night. My computer is in my sister's room because that's where the printer is so I was like "CRAP!" I'm soooooo sorry for making you guys wait! Enjoy the story though!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have the ability to own Maximum Ride and Fang? Yes, but I am not allowed to.**

Fang POV

We all stared at her in shock. Of all the things she could remember, it had to be Jeb.

"What exactly do you remember?" asked Ella.

Max had a look of concentration on her face. "He's bad. He hurt us and was mean to us an-and lied to us. He made us trust him and he betrayed us." She looked up at me, "Is that really true?"

Everyone looked solemn. I nodded and Max looked even more sad. She actually had tears in her eyes.

"Though these are very bad memories, it's good that she's remembering." said Dr. M.

"It's still really horrible." said Nudge. Angel was crying.

"The only memories in her head are sad and painful." she sobbed, "It's so awful!"

"Well, we'll just have to work hard to make her remember the good ones!" said Iggy.

"We'll start in the morning. It's late, so everyone should go to sleep." said Dr. M.

"Ok." We all went to our rooms and fell asleep.

Max POV

Except for not really remembering anything, this has been the best day of my life. I had a mama! A real, nice, kind mama! I've never had a mama before and she is really nice to me and gave me "cookies". I hope I never have to leave. I hope I never have to go back to the School. I don't think I could take it...

_"Fang!" I said. "How bad?"_

_"Pre'y bad," he said fuzzily, then, groaning, he tried to shift to one side._

_"Don't move!" I told him, but he turned his head and spit blood out onto the sand. He raised his hand and spit something into it, then opened his eyes blearily._

_"Tooth," he said in disgust. "Feel like crap," Fang added, touching the knots on the back of his head._

_I tried to smile. "You look like a kitty cat." I made whisker motions on my face, indicating where Ari had raked his. He looked at me sourly._

_"Fang," I said, my voice breaking, "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."_

_With no warning, I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that._

Wait, what?

I sat up in my bed breathing hard with tears running down my face. Was it another memory? It must have been, but why would I kiss Fang? He's like an older brother to me and I'm only FOUR!

They are keeping something from me. Something important. But what? What are they not telling me? When everyone's awake, I will demand answers.

And I won't take no for an answer.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I was in a hurry to get this done. I have slight writer's block right now so it will be hard to post, but I will try. I'll try to get back to you guys as soon as possible. Sorry about the delay! **

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! The reason why I waited is because I've been working on a new story. It's a Percy Jackson story. The only thing is there is one part that I was having a hard time writing so I asked a friend for help. That was 7 weeks ago. I am now murder angry and I can't put off posting anymore. If you're out there (and I know you are), you better get it to me soon or else! In other news, my computer is falling apart, like the buttons are coming off or getting stuck, falling apart. Grrrrrrrrr… Alright I think I've bothered you with my issues enough. Story time children!**

**Disclaimer: If I could just get my hands on a way to own Fang, I would be so happy …oh and I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Max POV

In the morning, Fang came in and picked me up to take me to the kitchen. I like being in his arms. It feels nice and safe, like he'll always protect me no matter what.

"So Max, did you have pleasant dreams?" asked Mama.

"Not really." I said.

"Why not?" she asked sounding suspiciously excited, "Was it a memory?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I said harshly. She recoiled in surprise. Everyone else looked at me in shock.

"I know there's something you're not telling me! my dream proves that!" I said.

"What was the dream?" asked Gazzy still staring wide-eyed.

"I-I kissed Fang!" I yelled, "How is that possible? I'm four!"

They exchanged looks.

"Max," Fang said slowly, "you're not really four."

I blinked, "What?"

"The School did something to you that made you four. You're really fifteen."

I stared at him. Suddenly, I broke down crying.

"Max, calm down!" said Fang.

"It's not possible! You can't change someone's age! You can't!" I cried.

"Just like bird kids don't exist?" Iggy asked quietly, I screamed hysterically.

"Stop! Stop it! I don't want to hear that! It's different!"

"How?" asked Nudge.

"It just is!" I yelled.

"No it isn't." Mama said quietly.

"Stop it! I-I hate you all! I never want to see you again!" I ran out the door and spread my wings and took off.

"Max, wait!" I heard someone yell. I didn't bother looking to see who. I just kept flying, tears streaming down my face.

I flew until I came to a rocky mountain are covered in caves. Perfect. This should hide me well enough. I flew into one of the many caves and sat down. Then I began crying more.

Why? Why don't I remember? Why was I turned into a child? Was I even turned into a child? Did they lie to me? My eyes widened.

They did lie to me! There's no way it's possible to change someone's age! It's even crazier sounding than bird kids! But then what were those memories? I thought about it for a while.

I know! They implanted those memories into me! They've done awful things to me in the School that are similar to that. I instantly felt happier knowing the truth, but it disappeared when I realized I had nowhere to go. More tears sprung to my eyes. What am I going to do. Hmmmm… What should I do?

Well first, I need to get as far away as possible. I'm in Arizona so I should go to…South Carolina? I heard on the TV at Ma-Dr. M's that there was a nice beach there. Yeah. That sounds fun. Where am I going to sleep though? I don't have any money so I can't stay anywhere. Also, it would be weird to see a four-year old all alone checking into a hotel. I'll figure it out when I get there. For now, I need to start flying if I want to get there as soon as possible.

So I spread my wings once again and took off.

**A/N: How will Max survive alone? Where is the flock? Will they find her before it's too late? Tune in next time for Tiny Max! Review my awesome fans for a faster update!**

**P.S. My friend (you know who you are), you better get that story to me soon. I know where you live! :(**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting! I was going to update last night, but time flew by. Anyways, about the Percy Jackson story, my friend has it all finished, but her computer is apparently having problems because she says that she keeps emailing the story to me but I'm not getting it. I asked her to print it out if I don't reply that I got it so hopefully I can get it tomorrow, read it, edit, and post it next weekend! Woo! Also, I was sick for a whole entire week (I finished typing my chapters at the time) so I've been LOADED with makeup work. Enjoy the story though!**

**Disclaimer: Everybody would love to own Maximum Ride. I don't, but I wouldn't mind owning Fang**

Fang POV

CRAP! I can't believe it. We lost Max. We _lost_ Max. I feel like such an idiot. We shouldn't have told her the truth. We should have known she would freak out.

"Angel, do you sense her mind?" I asked.

"No," she said crying, "I don't sense her anywhere!"

"She-she's gone!" Gazzy wailed.

"No!" I snarled. They stared at me frightened, "She's not gone! She can't be!"

"Fang,," said Iggy slowly, "Angel can't sense her and I don't hear her anywhere. She's gone."

"No!" I yelled. Iggy grabbed me.

"Yes!" he yelled in my face, "Get over it! She is _gone_! We have no idea where she is and she could be anywhere by now!"

"But-"

"No! Fang, listen to me! She may be gone, but that doesn't mean we can't look for her. She's probably not even in Arizona anymore. Knowing her, she would want to get far away from us."

"Yeah," I mumbled deflating, "maybe."

"So where should we look?" Nudge asked sniffling.

"I don't know." Iggy said. "Why don't we go back to Dr. Martinez's and come up with ideas?"

Everybody agreed and we turned around towards Dr. M's.

Max POV

Flying is the best thing in the world! Especially long-distance flying! The feeling of the wind in your feathers and the wind blowing so hard that tears are streaming down your face is amazing! Flying helps me forget I'm alone and sad.

Right now, I think I'm in Tennessee. I'm almost to South Carolina! I'm sooooo excited! I can't wait to see the beach! Laughing, I soared higher into the air.

Alright, time to be serious. I need to figure out what I am going to do for food and shelter. I don't want to live in a cave. They're cold and dark and creepy. They're like the School. I shuddered at the name.

I can steal food from the garbage, but that's rally gross. I can't go around begging for food. People would probably call the cops. I don't want to deal with that.

I could fell myself getting closer to the beaches so I flew lower. I am so excited that you could practically feel it! I momentarily forgot about my problem when I heard laughter and music and looked down to see the beach! Yay, I'm here!

I landed in a deserted area of the beach and started walking towards the crowd of people. I hope I didn't stand out. What am I wearing anyways? I looked down and saw a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. I shrugged. It was good enough.

I looked around the beach in wonder. I saw surfers out far in the ocean, parents and their children splashing around near the shore, girls lying on towels sunbathing, couples walking and holding hands, people jogging, vendors, and a stage where a concert was happening! I ran over to the stage to get a closer look.

People were dancing, kissing, yelling to each other, and just having fun. The music was amazing, though I don't know the name of the song or band. Everything was amazing! This is what I came for.

I laughed and ran towards the water. I splashed in and shivered from the cold. I ran around splashing and laughing and just being a kid like I had always wanted to.

"Hey, do you want to play with me?" a girl asked me. She looked about my age with blue eyes and light brown hair in pigtails. She was somewhat tan and had freckles sprinkled under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. We ran around the water splashing and giggling. When we got tired, we got out of the water and made sand castles.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked, "I'm Jenny!"

"I'm Max!"

"You're a lot of fun Max! Why don't you come over and play sometime!"

"Yeah! That would be really fun!" She grabbed my hand.

"Come on! I want to show you my mommy!" She led me to a few blankets where a woman and a boy were sitting. The boy looked about seven or eight with black hair and the same blue eyes that Jenny had. The woman looked like she was in her mid-thirties with black hair like the boy and blue eyes just like the kids.

"Mommy! Look at my new friend!" The woman looked up and smiled as Jenny dragged me to her mom.

"Well hello there." She said kindly, "What's your name?"

"Max." I said shyly.

"Where's your mother Max?"

"I-I don't know." I said. She frowned.

"You don't know?" I shook my head.

"Is she here at the beach." she asked still frowning.

"I don't know." I said sadly, sniffling a little. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I had an idea on how to get food and shelter, "I think she abandoned me. She wasn't very nice to me."

"Oh sweetie." The woman pulled me into a hug. It felt really nice. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit? Just until we figure out what to do about you and your parents."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. Jenny cheered.

"Yay! You get to stay with us! It'll be like a sleepover!" I smiled hugely.

"I can't wait!"

"Well it's getting late so why don't we go home now?" We nodded eagerly and headed off to her car. We drove off to their home. I was going home.

Fang POV

Please come home Max.

**A/N: Thank god I finished! My back is screwed up and I had to bend over and look at my Ipod while I typed this. Yay! Now I can get a massage! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You guys really are the best! Also stay tuned for the Percy Jackson story because it should be coming up soon hopefully! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't disappeared! I am so sorry for taking so long but I had MAJOR writer's block! I finally finished it though! Yay! Go me! This took awhile and I'm not too proud of it so bear with me. Viva la Tiny Max!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride? I do not own. Fang? I wish!**

Fang POV

Two days. It's been two days since the incident with Max. We still haven't found her and we have no idea how we're going to find her. We're also falling apart.

Angel and Nudge haven't stopped crying. Gazzy and Iggy haven't made any bombs or smiled. Me? I haven't said a word. I haven't talked once. The others say I'm brooding, which I'll admit, I am. I sit and growl at anyone who comes near me.

"There has to be SOME way to track down missing kids." said Ella.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Gazzy harshly.

"Calm down Gaz." said Iggy.

"Why should I?" he yelled, "Max is young, gone, and has no memories of us! Why should I calm down?"

"We know Gazzy. But we will find her. We have to."

Gazzy looked up at Iggy, his eyes filled with tears threatening to spill and whispered, "How?"

"I don't know," Iggy replied, "But we will."

Max POV

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson." Mrs Anderson, or Jenny's mama, gave me a plate with steak and mashed potatoes. Yum.

"It's no problem Max."

"So Max," said Jenny as we started eating, "what do you want to do when we're done?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I know!" Jenny said, eyes shining, "Let's play with my dolls!"

"Ok!" I smiled big. I am so excited!

When we finished eating, Jenny grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. My eyes widened at the sight of her room. It was pink, pink, and PINK. The bed was very princessy and covered in pink blankets and pillows. The walls were pink, the floors were pink, And I saw a pink dollhouse with dolls dressed in pink clothes.

"So what do you think of my room?" she asked eagerly.

"It's very pink." I answered staring in awe.

"Hehe, thanks!" She grabbed my hand again and guided me over to the dollhouse, "These are my dolls!"

She picked up a blond one in a frilly pink dress, "This is Cindy!"

She pick up a brunette in a pink bikini, "And this is Andrea! She's my favorite!"

I smiled again, "That's awesome! So which one can I be?"

She picked up another blond dressed in a pink jumpsuit, "You can be Phoebe! And I'll be Andrea!"

"Ok!"

We played for hours, never getting tired of out game. At 8:30, Mrs. Anderson came in and told us it was time for bed. She gave me some spare clothes and I changed in the bathroom. Even though we were supposed to be asleep, we whispered and laughed late into the night until we finally collapsed from exhaustion.

As my heavy lids closed, I couldn't help but think of the others back in Arizona. I felt bad for leaving them, but then I remembered today's events.

Who cares about them now that I'm finally happy?

**A/N: DONE! YES! YES YES YES! I hate my old computer because it is being an ass so i wasted an HOUR of my TIME typing when it messed up and I couldn't post from it so I had to use other measures. God i want to throw that stupid computer at a WALL! Well...BYE! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry for disappearing on you guys(again)! It's been a busy month! I have to memorize two COMPLETELY different scripts for two COMPLETELY different plays, I had to audition for a class(I didn't get in :'(), plus I've had major writer's block. I finally had inspiration today sooo...yeah...uh...Enjoy! **

**Oh and I put a poll up so please check it out! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Faaaaaang, so freakin bad. I do not own Maximum Ride. (To the tune of Billionaire)**

Max POV

"Max, I have good news!" said Mrs. Anderson. I looked at her confused.

"I know how to find your mother." she said.

"Oh. How?" I asked. On the outside I looked curious, but on the inside i was panicking. I don't want to go back!

"Yes, I am going to put an ad on TV. If she really cares about you, she'll come get you. If she doesn't care about you, which she should, you can stay with us."

"Really?" I asked smiling big.

She smiled back, "Really."

Fang POV

Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max..

"Fang?"

Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max...

"Fang!"

Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max Max...

"FANG!"

I snapped out of my, as the others call it, "Max brooding".

"What Angel?" I asked annoyed.

"You need to stop thinking of Max! Thinking isn't helping and it is distracting me! I don't want to think about how her right now because it upsets me! Get your butt up and help us already!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I just miss her. If we can't help her get her memories back, she'll be stuck like she is. We can't let that happen, but the likely possibility of it happening is depressing me."

"Wow Fang," said Iggy snickering, "I think that's one of the longest speeches you've ever given. Ever. In your life."

I glared at him, "Shut up."

"Guys! Guys!" Ella ran into the room, "You'll never believe what's on TV!"

"What is it?" asked Nudge.

"Come on I'll show you!" We hurried to the living room where the TV was and were in the shock of our lives. Max was on TV!

"Max Ride is a four-year old, Caucasian girl who was found yesterday at Myrtle beach in South Carolina. She has blonde hair. brown eyes, and is three- foot seven. If this is your child, please contact this number immediately: 404-370-1182**(A/N: Not my number or a number I actually know)**. Again, if this is your child, please contact this number immediately."

They showed the number on the screen. We all looked at each other and then back at the screen.

Simultaneously, we all lunged for the phone and started fighting for it.

Stop!" Dr. Martinez yelled, "If anyone is going to call that number, it will be an adult!"

Dr. Martinez snatched the phone out of my hand and dialed the number. We all leaned in waiting for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?" We heard someone say on the other end.

"Hello, I am Valencia Martinez and I am calling about Max Ride, the girl from the ad on TV..."

**A/N: I literally wrote this 20 minutes ago so give me some credit for this! I still have writer's block for my other story so for the people who read it, sorry! I'm not updating that yet! Anyways thanks you guys for the reviews! 29 away from 100 baby! Please help me reach my goal of 100 please! Review!**

**Also check out my poll!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey all! Browniesarethebest here! I finally got Microsoft on my new laptop! Woo! I thought I'd celebrate by updating! Yeah!...Enjoy the story. Also I finally stopped being a lazy bum and found the page for the next memory! Yay!**

**P.S. I know the area code was wrong. I just made up a random number.**

**Disclaimer: The Fang shall be mine! Not Maximum Ride!**

Max POV

_I. Am. In. Heaven," I said, inhaling deeply._

What is that amazing smell? It's mouthwatering.

_Dr. Martinez laughed. "Watched cookies never brown," she teased me._

Cookies!

_To make my Mayberry holiday complete, the three of us had actually made chocolate chip cookies- from _scratch- _after dinner._

Mmmmmmm…cookies…

_I ate enough raw cookie dough-_

Cookie _dough_? What's that?

_to make myself sick, and then I got high off the fumes of gently baking cookies. I could see the chocolate chips melting through the oven window._

_**Note to self: Show Nudge and Angel how to make choc-chip cookies.**_

Nudge? Angel? Oh. It's another fake memory. Well, I might as well enjoy the dream cookies while I can.

_If I ever saw Angel again._

What does that mean?

_Ella's mom took the first cookie sheet out of the oven and slid in the second. I could hardly wait for the cookies to cool and, seizing one, took a bite, almost burning my tongue._

_In coherent murmurings of pleasure escaped my lips as I chewed slowly, savoring every bite._

And then I woke up.

Dang it! I was really enjoying the dream too. I looked down beside me to see Jenny still asleep. She was curled up under the blanket snoring softly. She reminds me of when Angel was younger. Wait.

Where did that come from? No. It's another fake memory. I never knew Angel when she was that age. These are all just fake memories…

"Max? Jenny? Are you awake?" The door creaked open and Jenny's brother, Sam, poked his head in.

I smiled at him, "I am."

"Breakfast is ready. You might want to wake her up." he said pointing at Jenny, "If she misses breakfast, she gets _very_ cranky. Trust me, you do not want to see her cranky."

"I'll do that."

"See you downstairs." His head disappeared and the door closed. I heard him walking down the stairs.

I turned towards Jenny and started waking her, "Jenny. Jenny. It's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes Mommy," she mumbled turning away from me, "I don't wan' go to preschool."

"Jenny, it's summer and your mama made chocolate chip pancakes."

"Pancakes?" she asked excitedly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Why didn't you say so?"

She hopped out of bed, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the stairs. We sat down at the table, me next to Sam and Jenny on my other side, and Mrs. Anderson set down a plate of pancakes in front of us. I inhaled the smell of the pancakes and my mouth watered.

Just as we were about to chow down on the delicious pancakes, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mrs. Anderson got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. I faintly heard someone talking on the other end, but I couldn't hear what he or she were saying.

"Really? Well, that's great! How exactly are you related to Max?" she nodded along as the person on the other end was answering her.

"Mhmmm. Yes. And when will you come to pick her up? 3 days? Alright then. See you then!" She hung up.

"Good news, Max! Your mother just called! She will be coming to pick you up in 3 days."

"But Mommy!" Jenny yelled, "I don't want Max to go!"

"Her mother is worried about her, Jenny. I know that if you disappeared, I would be searching for you day and night with no sleep whatsoever."

"But didn't she say that her mother didn't care about her? You did Max, right? Didn't You?" She looked at me.

"Hmmm. Well Max. I want to meet her and see for myself if she is as bad as you say. She seemed nice enough on the phone." she said looking at me.

"What if she seems like she is nice, but really isn't?" I asked.

"If that is true, then you can call me and I'll come and get you. Then, you can live with us." she said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked smiling wide.

"Of course."

Fang POV

I know we didn't mean to, but we all were sticking close and leaning in towards Dr. M as she talked on the phone. I know it bothered her, but we couldn't help it! This was our chance to get Max back!

"I am Max's biological mother. After her father and I divorced, I changed back to my maiden name, but Max didn't want to. She was upset with the divorce."

Everyone looked at each other confused. They looked to me.

_Cover story_ I mouthed. They nodded in understanding.

"Yes. I'll be there in 3 days. Is that good with you? Great!" She hung up.

"Good news! We will be getting Max in 3 days. I gave us some time to pack and get plane tickets." We looked at her in shock, "Sorry guys. You're going to have to ride in a plane."

"Ok, but only because it's Max." I said.

"For Max." Iggy grinned.

"For Max!" We cheered. Don't worry, Max. We will come and get you and get your memories back!

**A/N: Sorry for waiting you guys. I'm a HUGE procrastinator and I was putting off finding the memory. But thanks guys for all the reviews! 20 away from 100! So excited! Please help me reach my goal! This will also, like my other story, be only like 5 or 6 more chapters…I don't know. If you help me reach my goal, it will really make me feel… I don't know that either. Proud? Special? Happy? I don't know! Just Please ****Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would first like to thank BlackVenom for inspiring me to update faster. Your reviews seriously made me feel special, like I am actually doing an amazing job. Thank you so much! Also I have been working on the Percy Jackson story! I have the 1****st**** chapter done but I don't want to post it until I finish this and my other story. Also, I'm having a bit of help for chapter 2 and maybe 3 so I don't want to post it until I have them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fang, Nico, and Robin are my life. You don't know how bad I want to own each and every one of them. Sadly, I do not. I also don't own Maximum Ride.**

Fang POV

This is for Max. This is for Max. This is for Max. This is for Max.

I seriously hate being on a plane. I mean, if you had to worry about Erasers attacking you, even though they haven't since the last time we were at the School, you wouldn't want to be stuck in a plane with nowhere to go. Also, my flock and I can fly. We'd rather do that than get to South Carolina by plane. But this is for Max, and I'll do anything for her.

"We'd all do anything for her, Fang." Angel said. Right, I forgot she was a mind reader. Angel giggled.

"Of course!" said Iggy, "She's been taking care of us for years. The least we can do is help her get back to normal. Plus we all miss her."

"Yeah! We can't live without her! We'd fall apart! Look at how we are now! We're barely holding ourselves together!" said Gazzy.

"When will the plane land?" asked Nudge. Dr. M looked at her watch.

"In about ten minutes." Ten more minutes. We can wait that long. When the plane lands, we'll get a taxi and drive to where Max is. Dr. M told us it's about fifteen minutes from the airport. So 25 minutes in all. 25 long, excruciating minutes. Stupid plane. Land already!

Max POV

Poor Jenny. There were tears streaming down her face and snot dribbling out of her nose. Ew. But I felt bad.

"Max! I don't want you to go!" she wailed.

"I don't want to go either." I said and smiled, "Maybe I won't have to leave."

She sniffed, "Yeah. I hope you don't have to. Then, you can stay here and we can be best friends forever!"

I grinned, "Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"Max, I know you love it here, but your mother might really be worried about you. Do you really want to upset her?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No." I mumbled. The doorbell rang.

"Oh! I think that's her!" Mrs. Anderson hurried to the door. She turned and looked at me, "Don't worry, Max. Everything will be ok."

She opened the door.

Fang POV

The plan was that Dr. M, Ella, and I would go up to the door while the rest waited in the taxi. I was slighty nervous because the Flock and I don't do well with strangers. But she has Max, and that's all I cared about.

The door opened to reveal a woman with black hair and blue eyes. She looked a bit like Dr. M, except for the blue eyes part.

"Hello, I'm Melissa Anderson. Are you Valencia Martinez?"

Dr. M smiled, "Yes, I am. Let me introduce you to my kids. These are Ella and Nick."

"It's nice to meet you." Ella said. I nodded.

"Don't worry about Nick." Dr. M said, "He doesn't talk much."

"Teenagers, am I right?" They both laughed, "Well, let's not just stand out here. Come in! Come in!"

We walked in and the first thing we saw was a boy who looked a lot like Mrs. Anderson and a young girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. The girl had Max in a death grip.

"Max! Oh thank god!" Dr. M ran over to hug Max, but the girl just held Max tighter.

"Jenny," Mrs. Anderson said, "You're going to have to let go of Max sometime."

"No!" she yelled, burying her face in Max's shoulder.

Mrs. Anderson turned towards us, "I'm so sorry. My daughter, Jenny, has become attached to Max."

"It's fine, but we do need to go soon. Our plane is supposed to leave in three hours, and you know how bad security is."

"Of course." Mrs. Anderson turned towards Max, "Max, if you ever need anything or if you want to see Jenny again, just call us." That's never going to happen. We'll have Max back to normal soon enough.

"But I don't want to go!" Max said.

"I know, honey, but you have to."

Jenny burst out crying, "Don't leave, Max! Don't leave!"

"Oh boy." Mrs. A bent down to Jenny, "Jenny, Max needs to go home. Maybe you'll get to see her again someday, ok?"

"All-all right." she sniffed.

"Thank you for taking care of Max. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't."

"It's not a problem. It was nice meeting you!"

Jenny ran up to Max and hugged her, "Bye Max! I hope we meet again!"

"Me too!" They let go and Max walked over to us, eyes narrowed in what was probably suspicion.

"Come on, Max. Let's go." Dr. M grabbed her hand and led her to the taxi. Ella, Max, and I got in the taxi and it drove off towards the airport.

The whole time in the taxi, Max stared out the window sadly. Nobody talked, too afraid to set Max off. We really didn't want that happening in front of the taxi driver. I stared at her, elated at the fact that we have her back, but I felt bad. She obviously had made a friend and had been living happily, and we took that away from her. But she needed to come back and get her memories back. This wasn't her real age, and she can't go through life again like this, especially since she doesn't know us. Also, I love her. I really love her. I won't allow her to be stuck like this, as a scared, lost child. Now that we have you back Max, we will fix this horrible mess.

Even if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: That is chapter 11 mis amigos! I'm so excited about my Percy Jackson story too! And that I'm so far in this story! I feel so proud! I'd also like to thank everybody who helped me reach my goal of 100! Thanks people! You are so awesome! Yeah! Woo! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys are really awesome you know that? Way over 100 reviews and they still continue beautifully. I'm gonna mentally cry. (I don't physically cry often so….) Also I'm in a really good mood because Fighter1537 updated A Look! That is my most favorite story in the whole wide world! Yay! Anyways chapter 12 is coming through!**

**Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to HazelEyesDon'tTellLies for giving me a great idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Maximum Ride. But I wish to own. Faaang! (To the tune of Voldemort's tune in The Mysterious Ticking Noise…I don't own that either.)**

Fang POV

The second we arrived home, Iggy and Gazzy threw themselves to the ground.

"Oh Dr. M's floor! Dr. M's sweet, beautiful, not in the air floor!" They hugged the floor.

"Save the dramatics, you two." Ella said, "Look, Max is asleep. We don't want to wake her up and set her off."

Iggy and Gazzy nodded and stood up from the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" Nudge asked, "Max doesn't trust us. How are we supposed to help her if she won't let us?"

"I don't know." I said, "But we'll find a way. We always do."

"No," Angel said quietly, "_Max_ always finds a way. This time though, we don't have her to do that for us."

Max POV

_Fang was up high, doing steep circling moves, banking, practicing the techniques he'd learned from the hawks out west. It was hard to see him- except when he passed in front of the moon._

_Then all at once I felt the all-too-familiar rush of heat flooding me, washing my face with fire._

Oh my god, what is this? It hurts! A lot!

_I began breathing fast, the adrenaline jump-starting my heart. Quickly I put my hand up to mu face, hoping I didn't look like an Eraser now, in front of the others._

Why would I look like an Eraser? Am I turning into one? I don't want to turn into an Eraser!

_The next thing I knew, I was streaking into the sky like a rocket, my hair streaming in back of me, wind stinging my eyes._

This is awesome! I've never flown so fast!

_I was going incredibly fast, and I could hardly feel my wings moving. _**Oh, my God, what is this?**_ I thought, seeing the earth blur beneath me._

What a rush!

_The flock and I-_

The flock? Great, _another_ fake memory.

_-could keep up a steady pace of eighty miles an hour with no effort, and could sprint at a hundred and twenty. Dive-bombing, we'd hit speeds of a hundred and eighty._

_I was going way faster than that now, straight out, by myself._

Too awesome!

_It so totally _**rocked**_._

And then pain exploded all over my body.

Fang POV

To say we were caught off guard is an understatement.

When Max let out a blood-curdling scream of pain and anguish, most of us jumped high into the air and/or fell to the ground hard. As soon as the shock wore off, we raced over to Max, who was lying on the couch.

"Max!" we yelled. She arched her back and screamed again. Her body was contorting into unnatural positions and she was foaming at the mouth. The sight was horrifying, but it was Max so I grabbed her and tried to hold on to her.

"Max! Wake up! Wake up!"

Her voice reached a higher pitch and volume as she whipped her head back and forth. Ouch. That's going to hurt when she wakes up.

Her temperature was rising too. What the hell was going on? She screamed again and lurched out of my arms. Her body continued to bend into disgusting angles that made me want to puke.

"Angel! What's going on in her mind?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" she cried, "All she is thinking about is the pain! She's in complete agony!"

"What do we do?" asked Nudge.

Max's eyes snapped open as another scream was ripped from her throat. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head. She looked like some demon-possessed victim during an exorcism. It made me want to puke more.

The sound of clothes ripping caught our attention and we looked to see that Max's clothes were tight on her. Was she growing? Is she returning back to normal?

"Is it going to be over?" whispered Nudge. If she wasn't next to me, I wouldn't have been able to hear her over the screaming, "Will we be able to stop worrying about this?"

Our hopes died when the screaming stopped and Max wasn't fully-grown. She did look older though, which gave us new hopes.

"Is she back to normal?" asked Iggy.

"No." I replied. Iggy frowned.

"How old is she now?" asked Gazzy.

"She looks about 8 or 9 I guess. It's been a while since I've last seen her like this." I frowned. Will she remember us?

"Is she awake?" asked Ella. Dr. M bent down towards Max and shook her gently. She didn't react.

"No, she's asleep. The transformation must have drained her of all of her energy."

"That's right." I said, "When Jeb first gave me to her, she was asleep. I though it was because she was so young, but it was probably because of the transformation."

"Let's just hope that when she transforms again, it will be for the last time." Dr. M said, "For now, why don't I put her on the couch and we can have lunch. It was a long flight and I bet you're all hungry."

We agreed and walked toward the kitchen as Dr. M picked up Max. Max may not have fully returned to normal, but the transformation has given us hope. All we can do now is forget a little, relax, and pray that Max at least remembers us.

We're doomed if she doesn't.

**A/N: Like I said, this one is going to be a few more chapters. I'm not sure how many, but now it's going to be a little longer because of this new addition to the story (thanks HazelEyesDon'tTellLies!) so yeah! Max is older yay! And thanks for all the reviews guys! Seriously appreciated! Bye! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! What's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've had a bit of writer's block and I've been a bit busy with this stupid Biology project and Finals and EOCTs are coming up. Math EOCT Monday! Ahhhhh! I'm not worried though. Anyways thanks for all the reviews! 124! Woo! So proud! So proud! Chapter 13 is up!**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever ridden the Maximum Ride? I haven't, but that's because I don't own it…nor do I own Fang.**

Fang POV

After we had lunch, Dr. M went out to buy Max some better-fitting clothes and more food. It has been a few hours and Max still hasn't woken up. Dr. M says that it might have taken more energy to regrow than it did to regress.

According to her, when Max de-aged, her bones and organs were, to simplify it, "squished together". Regrowing caused her organs to stretch out painfully. It's like taking your spine, and stretching it beyond normal lengths. It sounded agonizing.

"I'm really worried." Nudge said, "It's been five hours and she _still _hasn't woken up!"

"Quiet, Nudge!" Iggy said, "We don't want to wake her up. We want her to wake up on her own. She might not snap at us that way."

"Oh. Right." she smiled sheepishly.

"I wish she would wake up soon. I hate waiting. It's too suspenseful!" said Gazzy.

"We all wish she would Gazzy," said Ella, "but in a way I don't want her to. I'm scared at how she will react. Last time wasn't so great."

"That's the understatement of the century." I said. Ella looked at me annoyed.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." she said.

"Guys! Stop! Seriously! You're getting on my nerves!" Iggy said.

"Sorry, Iggy." Ella said. He smiled at her.

"Oh, you can keep talking. I was mostly talking to Fang." I glared at him.

"Look, why don't we just-" Angel was interrupted by a groan. It came from the couch.

"Max!" we whispered. We took off like bullets towards the couch. Max's eyes tightened as sleep was finally starting to leave her.

"Mom!" Ella yell-whispered. Dr. M ran into the room looking disheveled. She looked like she could really use some sleep.

"Alright, everyone stand back. Give her some room. We don't want to startle her." We stared at Max in anticipation, waiting for her to wake up. We don't know what her reaction will be, but I know that we all hope it will be good.

Max POV

Owwwwwwwwwww. My whole body hurts. What did the whitecoats do to me this time? Owwwwwwwwwww!

I had the weirdest dream. Or maybe I should call them dreams, with an s. There were more kids with wings, besides Fang, Iggy, and me. There were a bunch of Erasers too. And Ari was one of them! Jeb was there, and a woman and a girl a few years older than me were there too. Weird.

Owwwwww, stupid whitecoats! My body aches so much! I think I hear voices. That's not a good sign. If I ever told Fang or Iggy that, they'd tell me I should be in the funny farm. Not like I don't live in one already. Note the sarcasm.

Weird again. The voices sound familiar. They sound kind of like the voices from my dreams. Am I still dreaming? I hope I am. I'd rather be dreaming than live in the reality of the School. That place is a nightmare. Torture and mistreatment, we endure it.

I try to protect Fang and Iggy from it, seeing as I'm the oldest. The whitecoats still torture them anyway, but they put me through the most pain. Iggy and Fang don't know that, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

The voices are getting louder. If this was a dream then it should have started by now. Dang, I am waking up. I wonder what 'tests' the whitecoats will put me through today. Speed, agility, strength, they're all pretty much the same to me. I might as well open my eyes.

I blinked my eyes open and then I reclosed them. It is another dream. There's no cage or fluorescent lights. No murmuring whitecoats standing at the front of the cage poking at me or taking notes of whatever they take notes of. Instead I saw a ceiling. Not the ceiling of my cage or the ceiling of the School. It was a different kind of ceiling. No super bright light either, just a small one. It seemed warm, like it will protect me. Weird again…again. The voices grew louder.

"Max," one of them said quietly, almost…kindly. Definitely not a whitecoat, "open your eyes. It's okay. Your not at the School anymore."

Well that certainly got my attention. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I looked around me, startled.

There were seven people surrounding me. I instantly shrunk back, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Max, it's okay. We are your friends." My head snapped towards the source of the voice. Standing there looking much taller and older than when I last saw him, was Fang.

What the heck is going on?

**A/N: Max has woken up mis amigos! Yay! What will happen now? How will she react? Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter than the more recent chapters. I had a bit of writer's block, but I wanted to finish this. Also, I finally finished my other story! Yay! Go me! Keep up the reviews! They help me update faster! Thanks so much for them you guys! Once my friend sends me the second chapter, I will post my new Percy Jackson story so keep an eye out for it! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooooo… How are you? I'm fine thank you. I hate school so much. I had to create a How To PowerPoint for Spanish, a timeline for Lit, I have to write a speech for Lit, I have to worry about EOCTS and Finals, create a cover and back for a bag of Fritos changing it into Diet Fried Fingers (zombie play I'm in.), and a bunch of other things. Bleh. So, since I made you suffer a little with my problems, why don't we get started with chapter 14, hm? Yes, I think I'll do that.**

**Disclaimer: Forever and ever, to the stars beyond, I will never own Maximum Ride or Fang.**

Fang POV

We all held our breaths as Max stared at me bewildered.

"Fang, is that you?" she asked.

"You remember us?" I asked. This is great! She remembers us!

"If by us, you mean you and Iggy, then yes. I remember you." she said.

"What about Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?" Iggy asked. Max turned towards him and her eyes bugged at the sight of him.

"Woah! What happened to you guys? You're so tall! And you look older too!" she said still staring at Iggy.

"We'll explain in a minute, but do you remember Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?" I asked.

"Who?" She looked at me confused. Everyone, who had leaned forward in anticipation and happiness that Max remembered, deflated instantly. So she remembered Iggy and me but not the others. At least she remembers some stuff. That's good. I think.

"Why does she remember you guys but not us?" asked Angel.

"Am I supposed to remember you? You do look familiar though. I know! You guys are from my dreams!"

"Dreams?" Ella asked. Max turned towards Ella and stared at her.

"You were in my dreams too. Seriously, what is going on? Why are you two older? Who are they? Why were they in my dreams? And WHERE AM I!" I yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Calm down, Max." said Fang, "We'll explain everything to you. I promise."

I narrowed my eyes, "How can I trust you?"

"You know us, Max. You know that we would never hurt or betray you." Iggy said.

"This could just be another test. I wouldn't put it past the School to do this type of thing." she spat.

"Does it really seem like it, Max? Would they really create a whole new environment, get people who look like older versions of Iggy and me, and put false memories in your head just for a test?" I asked. She seemed to lose some of her anger and at the same time, her energy. She collapsed on the couch.

"Max, are you ok?" Ella asked.

"No," she mumbled, "I'm so confused, and I don't like being confused. I don't know where I am and everything is so weird."

"Look Max," Iggy said, "The School performed a test you and us. They made us older, and they also made you forget the rest of us. You already know Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Dr. M. After that happened, Dr. M, who, like I said before, you had already met, broke us out of the School. Right now, she's finding a cure for us. Isn't that right Dr. M?"

"Of course." she answered.

Made us older? What is he doing?

_He doesn't want Max freaking out and having a nervous breakdown like she did before. It's easier on her mind if she thinks that you were made older instead of her made younger. _Right. Angel can talk in my head. I forgot about that.

"Oh." Max said.

"Now we have to help you get your memories back." I said.

"How?" she asked.

"Well, we'll just have to jog your memory." said Gazzy, "You know, we bring things up that we've seen or done, and hopefully you'll remember something."

"And you are?" she asked staring at him.

He grinned, "Gazzy." She nodded.

"And the others?" she asked looking around.

"That's Angel, Gazzy, as you already know, Nudge, Ella, and Dr. Martinez." Iggy said pointing out each person. Max nodded along as each person was pointed out.

"Now Max," said Dr. M, "is there anything else that you remember besides Fang and Iggy?"

"I remember Jeb." Max replied, "He's…nicer than the other whitecoats. He's not as…harsh. Though in my dreams, he seems more…mean, jerkish, for lack of a better word."

"That's a pretty good way to put it. You know, if you summarize it into one word." Nudge said.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked.

"Ummmm…Oh yeah! Ari is an Eraser! What happened?"

"Jeb took us away from the School for a while," I said, "but he left Ari behind. During that time, they experimented on him and turned him into an Eraser."

"Where is he now?" she asked. Everyone looked at me. I frowned, hesitating.

"…Dead." She gasped.

"Dead! Little Ari, the kid who would follow me everywhere, is dead! I-I can't believe it."

"It is awful, but what's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now." I said.

"Poor Ari." she whispered.

"Don't worry," Iggy said, "We made sure he had a proper burial."

"That's nice at least." she said smiling sadly.

"Is that all you remember?" Ella asked. Max's forehead creased in concentration as she thought hard.

"Yeah," she answered after a few minutes of thinking, "that's it."

"Well, at least she remembers some things." said Gazzy.

"It makes it a little easier on us at least." said Angel.

"True," said Dr. M, "but now let's see if we can get her to remember again."

**A/N: New goal! I really want to get to 150 reviews! Please help! Also, have you checked out my new Percy Jackson story? If not, PLEASE check it out! And review it! Reviews always make me update faster! It makes pretty much every writer update faster! My friend has most of chapter two and should be sending me the rest soon so chapter 2 of the Percy Jackson story will be up there soon too! Review!**

**AND CHECK OUT MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So school is almost over…Yay! So excited for summer baby! I will warn you that right after school I am going on vacation so I might not update for a while after this one or the next one so don't freak out or anything! I've got EOCTs and Finals too so that is going to distract me too. But this story is moving so that's all I care about. I'm working on these other stories too, but I'm stuck on the beginning for one of them, which sucks. Well, I better start the chapter before you get your pitchforks and torches soo…here it is!**

**Disclaimer: My name is Browniesarethebest, not James Patterson, so I don't own Maximum Ride or Fang!**

Max POV

"So let's start." What was his name? Oh right, Gazzy said.

"First, Jeb took us out of the School and to Colorado." Fang said.

"Why?"

"We thought he was doing that to protect us, but really it was another test."

"Of course it was." I said bitterly.

"So we were fine for a while until Angel was kidnapped. We went after her and in the process our home was burned down."

"Was it nice? The house?" I asked.

"Yeah," Iggy said, "it was pretty cool."

"On our way to saving Angel, you met Ella and Dr. M."

"You saved me from some awful bullies." Ella said.

"Cool." I said.

"After the whole thing with Dr. M, we went to rescue Angel and all of us but Iggy and Gazzy were captured by the School." I shivered. Going back to the School is like a never-ending nightmare.

"Gazzy and Iggy saved us and we took off for New York to see if we can figure out who our parents are. Angel had heard the whitecoats thinking about it."

"Wait." I said interrupting Fang, "she _heard_ the whitecoats _thinking_ about it?"

Fang's eyes widened, realizing his mistake, "Uh…"

"Yes, I can hear thoughts. Does that bother you?" Angel asked. I thought about it.

"No," I answered, "I've seen some pretty horrible things in the School. Mind readers are nothing compared to those things."

The flock sighed in relief. What? Did they expect some sort of explosion or something?

"Well anyways, we arrived in New York and started researching about where we could find the information we wanted. We found out that there was a place called the Institute for Higher Living. It was underground." Man, I'm starting to get a headache…

Fang POV

I got really nervous when I slipped up. How could I have forgotten about not bringing up the mind reading? Last time she freaked out and flew off. I can be a real idiot sometimes.

"We went to the Institute and ended up releasing others like us. We also got information on us, which turned out to be false. You also fought Ari and won." No need to mention that she killed him. She doesn't need to think about that right now.

I was about to continue when I heard her groan. She was holding her head and wasn't looking at us.

"Max, are you ok?" asked Nudge.

"No." she moaned, "My head hurts. Bad."

"All this information is putting pressure on her mind." said Dr. M, "We shouldn't overload her. We don't want to hurt her."

Max moaned again. I hope she's ok.

"Why don't you guys go relax? I'll put Max to bed. Come on Max." Dr. M led Max to her room. We all let out a breath we didn't know we were holding.

"That went so much better than I thought it would." said Ella.

"No kidding." Gazzy said.

"Yeah! She didn't scream or cry or freak out!" said Nudge, "That is definitely a plus!"

"Do you think she'll be back to normal soon?" Angel asked me.

"I'm sure she will be soon." I answered.

"I hope so." she said, "I miss the old Max."

"Me two." said Gazzy.

"Me three." said Nudge.

"Me four." said Ella.

"Me-"

"Alright! I get it. We all miss the old Max." The me's were really starting to get annoying.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" asked Iggy.

"It's pretty late." I said, "We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, I am feeling pretty tired." Ella said.

"See you guys in the morning." We all said our various 'good nights' and went off to bed.

Max POV

I hope everything that Fang told me is true. It sounded pretty awesome. It sounded like we had a mother too, Dr. M. I hope that's true. I've always wanted a mother.

Ow…my headache is getting worse. Is it because I'm regaining my memories or is it something else? Who knows what it could be when the School is involved. Hopefully, I can get my memories back and get Fang and Iggy back to normal soon. I don't like being younger than them.

Ow. Ok, this is starting to really anger me. My head is throbbing! It's like someone is smashing a hammer into my head over and over again. God, I wish it would just go away!

My eyes are throbbing too. I also feel a little overheated. Weird. I can't be sick. We, as Fang, Iggy, and I have dubbed it, Avian Americans shouldn't get sick. Like rarely if not never.

Maybe I should just try to sleep. Hopefully, the pain won't be in my dreams too. That would really suck. I can't wait to hear more about our adventures tomorrow though. It sounds like we do a lot of weird, crazy things. Well, at least my eyes are finally starting to get heavy. Now I can sleep and the morning can come.

And I can hear more about the amazing things that I have done.

**A/N: So I have another story up! Yay! I'm seriously not sure how much longer this is going to be…hmm… I'm excited because I've been typing up other ideas and I can't wait to upload them! Woo! Really excited for this one story…I won't explain it now…now I'm rambling. Sorry. Uh… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Loving the reviews people! Loving them! Also, school is almost over! Just 10 more school days left! Yes! I am so excited! I also got my permit the other day so I am even happier! Woo!...Here's chapter 16 of Tiny Max.**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Maximum Ride, but if Dylan and Max end up together I will destroy something and that will be VERY bad.**

Max POV

"_See you at the beach," I muttered to Fang, and then I hunched my shoulders and poured on the speed. In seconds I had shot way past the flock, the wind making my eyes water more. It was funny, but going this fast almost made me want to put my arms out in front of me, like Superman, as if it would split the air out of my way or something._

Ok, this is way too cool! Omigod! I could do this forever!

_What the hey- no one could see me. I stretched my arms out in front, feeling like an arrow, a spear, slicing though heaven._

There are no better words to describe this!

_I was at the beach in four minutes. I braked and slowed down, but not enough, and ended up running too fast through the sand and then tripping on my face. _

Thank God no one was around to see.

_I got up, spitting out sand,_

Ew.

_and brushed myself off. I was burning up and pulled off my sweatshirt._

_I had maybe twenty minutes till the rest of them came._

I saved about twenty-four minutes flying at that speed! Awesome!

_I walked along the beach, keeping my wings out so they would cool off. I felt desperate and scared and angry. "I don't even know _**how**_ to saw the world," I said out loud, hating how pathetic I sounded._

Saving the world? Fang didn't tell me about that.

**By existing, **_said the Voice._

Woah woah woah! Voice? Why is there a voice in my head!

**By being strong. By lasting.**

_Shut _**up**_!: I yelled, kicking a piece of driftwood so hard it practically flew out of sight._

_I'd had it, totally had it. No more. I ran to the water's edge and looked down at the sand._

Is it me or does the water seem farther away from me then usual?

_In moments I had found it- a piece of broken shell, sharp on one side._

…What am I going to do with that?...

_It was time for the chip to go_

Chip? What chip? And what does it have to do with the Voice?

_The Voice came from the chip._

Oh.

_I was sure of it. No chip, no Voice inside my head that I couldn't get away from. I pressed my lips together hard and started sawing at my forearm,_

Ow! What am I doing! Ow ow ow!

_where I had seen the chip on an X-ray, three lifetimes ago, in Dr. Martinez's office._

X-ray? Fang never told me about that either.

_The first slice brought blood and a surprising amount of pain._

Not surprising to me.

_I clenched my teeth harder and kept sawing. Blood ran down my arm._

My God! I'm going to bleed to death!

_I would have to cut through tendons and muscles and veins to get to the chip. Dr. Martinez had said that if I tried to take it out, I could lose the use of my arm._

_Too bad._

What! What am I thinking! I don't want to lose my arm!

_I heard skidding, running footsteps behind me, and then Fang was panting over me._

Is it me or does he seem shorter?

"_What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, and grabbed my wrist, smacking my hand to make me drop the piece of shell. "Are you _**crazy**_?"_

_I glared at him, then saw the rest of the flock approaching slowly. I realized what they must be seeing: me kneeling on sand stained red with blood._

Well. Isn't that scary.

Fang POV

"So…she seems to be handling the situation well." Gazzy said.

"That's probably because she doesn't know the complete truth." Iggy said.

"Sh! Quiet down! What if she had come in and heard you say that?" Ella asked, "She probably would've had another meltdown!"

"She's right." I said, "We don't want her running off again."

"See?" Ella asked, "Fang thinks I'm right."

"What if she gets a certain memory, one that will show her that she's really fifteen? Or one that tells her something we didn't tell her?" Nudge asked.

"Maybe we can tell her that some of the memories might be lies, like she believed last time." Angel said, "We can tell her that the School inserted fake memories to throw her off on what to and what not to believe."

"That could work." I said, "Though it's a bit confusing."

"We'll ask her if she had any memories." Iggy said, "When she tells us what they were, we can tell her whether they're true or not."

"Not bad, but will affect her turning back to normal?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, she already has the memory," Ella said, "so it shouldn't affect it. I just hope the transformation isn't as horrifying as the one before. I almost threw up from watching it."

"Trust me Ella," I said, "We all wanted to."

**A/N: Man that memory took up more than half the chapter! Well, thanks for the reviews! Seriously! You guys are saying it's like perfect and whatnot and that really makes me feel happy! It's what partly inspired me to update faster! Partly. The other part was that my other story had been almost done and I had wanted to finish it. Well, thanks again! Oh and since school is almost over I have a lot to do and I'm going on vacation right after school ends so I'm not sure when I will next update. It will probably be soon but my schedule really sucks so I'm not sure. Well… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm writing these so fast! Omigod! I've already written the next two chapters for another story! Awesome!...I crave brownies…Does anyone else crave brownies?...Now my mouth is watering. Dang it!...Here's chapter 17…Wow! 17! I just realized that!...I'm tired and sick ok! Don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Fang, I don't own Maximum Ride, I don't own ANYTHING! Except for my stories. :D**

Fang POV

Max came in groaning and holding her head.

"Max, are you ok?" Nudge asked concerned. Max groaned again.

"No." she moaned, "My head feels like it's exploding."

The flock, Ella, Dr. M, and I eyed each other.

_Angel, is she having a brain explosion? You know, the one she would get when the Voice would talk to her?_

_**She might be. It's hard to tell. Trying to read her thoughts is giving me a headache.**_

"Did you remember anything else last night, Max?" Dr. M asked sweetly.

"I did," she said slowly scrunching her face in pain and concentration, "but it was…weird."

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Well…" she said, "I flew super fast, and then there was a…voice in my head. Is that supposed to be normal?"

"For you, yes. The Voice helps you out sometimes. Did anything else happen?" I asked.

"Um…" She shifted nervously, not looking at any of us, "I-I took a shell an-and c-c-cut my a-arm open. I was bl-bleeding _everywhere._"

Oh crap. That's not a good memory.

She looked up at us, "Well? Did it actually happen?"

Everyone turned towards me, waiting for me to answer her. Wow, thanks a lot guys.

"Yes, it did happen."

"Why would I do that?" she asked looking at me desperately, "Why would I _cut my own arm_ open, and possibly lose the ability to use it, just to get rid of some Voice?"

"You were bothered by the Voice. It would constantly tell you how to do things that you didn't like."

"Like saving the world?" she asked. We stared at her, shocked.

"Was that in your dream too?" Nudge asked. Max nodded.

"How am I supposed to save the world? And why me?"

"You're supposed to stop the whitecoats from destroying half the human population of Earth." Her eyes widened, "We don't know why it's you that has to stop them though. Maybe it's because you're the most capable?"

"How am I the most capable?" she asked.

"You're a great leader." Iggy said.

"You put others before yourself." Gazzy said.

"You're strong and independent." Angel said.

"You always have a plan." Nudge said.

"Am I really all those things?" Max asked.

"Of course." Iggy said, "I remember that you're always trying to protect us from the whitecoats. When they want to experiment on us, you volunteer yourself. That already makes you strong, independent, and you put others before yourself."

"You may not remember this," I continued, "but you'd always have a plan when we needed one."

"Ok, but what about the leader part?" she asked.

"Well," Ella said, "All those qualities make a great leader. Even then, and I know you don't remember this yet, you've led them out of some tough situations. That definitely makes a great leader."

Max smiled, "Thanks, but how are the whitecoats going to destroy half the human population?"

"They're going to use some type of bomb I think." Iggy said.

"Why do they want to blow up a ton of people?" she asked.

"They think that the humans are destroying the Earth. So, their solution is to destroy half of them, including all the leaders. They know that the mutants will survive and they want you to be leader."

She looked at me bewildered, "Why?"

"Because you're the most likely choice." Angel said, "But it won't matter because we will stop them."

"Ok, so will you tell me more about the stuff I don't remember?" Max asked.

I cracked a smile, "Sure, where did we leave off?"

"Umm… we went underground to the Institute for Higher Living because we were searching for information on our parents. The info turned out to be false. I also fought Ari and won."

"Right right. So then we headed off from New York. Along the way, Ari came after us and injured me badly. We ended up going to the hospital-"

"HOSPITAL! You went to a hospital?" Max asked.

"You're the one who forced me to go to the hospital. I was actually dying." Max sucked in a breath.

"Anyways, we were questioned by some government officials and ended up staying with one of them. Her name was Anne. She had us go to school-"

"School! She had us go to school? Is she crazy?"

"It wasn't so bad." Nudge said, "Though the principal was awful and I think he worked for the School."

"We found out that Anne worked for the School too." I though for a moment, "Oh and Iggy found his parents, but it didn't work out."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry Iggy."

"It wasn't so bad." Iggy said, though he sounded a bit sad.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" Dr. M called from the kitchen.

"Oh good!" Gazzy exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

We walked into the kitchen to see a buffet. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, muffins, and so much more were on the table.

"Woooow," Max said drooling a little, "that looks amazing! And it smells amazing too!"

Dr. M smiled at her, "Thanks Max. I worked hard on it. I know how much you guys need to eat. Also, since you're starting to remember, I thought we'd celebrate with a more special breakfast."

"Wow, thanks Dr. M!" We hurried to the table and started gobbling up the food.

It was so good.

**A/N: I can't believe I'm already 17 chapters in this story! I remember when I only had like 9 chapters! Awesome! And thanks for the reviews! They're really awesome! Thanks for loving this story too! It really makes me feel so proud of his story when you guys tell me that you love it! Thanks so much! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Chapter 18! Wow, I'm getting pretty far in this story! Woo! Less than two weeks less of school! Yeah! Cannot wait to get out! Woo! Please summer. Come soon. Pwease? (clears throat) Sorry, I just am excited for summer. I really want it to come!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Maximum Ride, do I own you?**

**Maximum Ride: No.**

**Me: See? I don't own Maximum Ride. Or Fang. Or board games. Except for the ones I was forced to make for school. I hate you school.**

Max POV

My head is really pounding now. I'm trying to pay attention to the stories that Fang is telling me, but I feel like my brain is going to burst out of my head in a shower of skin and skull. Ew, that's a gross thought.

I feel really light-headed and nauseous too. Like if I try standing, I'll fall over and puke up my guts. My eyes are burning, and I feel really warm too. I don't want to tell anyone because then they'll worry and I won't get to hear more stories. And I really like those stories.

Is the room spinning? And why are there, like, _four_ Fangs? Hmm…That's not a good sign.

"Max, are you all right?" Angel asked.

"Mhmm." I hummed. I was afraid that if I tried to speak, I would puke, or maybe scream. I didn't want to nod my head either. I'd probably pass out.

"You don't look all right." Angel said.

"Yeah, you look a little green." Gazzy said. Suddenly, Max bent over and threw up. Ella and Iggy, who had been standing near her, jumped away quickly.

"Max!" Fang ran over and held me up. I couldn't hold myself up I was so weak. I continued to throw up as Fang held my hair back. Dr. M ran into the kitchen and brought me a large bowl for me to puke in.

"What's wrong with Max?" Ella asked panicking a bit.

"The onslaught of memories is probably too much stress on her brain. Her body can't handle the strain of remembering so many things at once. We probably should have done this a little slower." Dr. M rubbed my back as I puked again.

"Shhh shhhh… It's ok Max. You're going to be ok. It'll be over soon." I puked again. I was sweaty and my mouth tasted disgusting and I COULDN'T STOP THROWING UP! My head is pounding and my eyes are hot and itchy. There are tears running down my face too. I feel like crap.

I threw up again and passed out.

Fang POV

Max slumped over in Dr. M's arms.

"Max!" I said panicked. I ran over to her and held her in my arms.

"It's ok Fang. She's ok. She's just unconscious."

Nudge was crying, "That was almost as scary as when she started re-growing."

"You can say that again." Iggy said.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gazzy asked. Dr. M smiled at him.

"Of course. She just needs some sleep." Dr. M took Max out of my arms and carried her to her room.

"Do you think she'll turn back to normal soon?" Angel asked, "These are probably symptoms that she is going to be fifteen again soon, right?"

"Probably," Ella said, "but why isn't she growing now? I mean, she's puking, having headaches… she just looks like crap."

"I bet Max will like to hear that when she's back to normal." I said. She glared at me.

"She does though! I mean, look at what happened a minute ago! She could barely hold herself up!"

"I hope she's okay." Nudge said.

"She'll be fine…maybe… I think." Iggy said.

"Thanks Iggy," Nudge said sourly, "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

He grinned at her, "No problem." She punched him.

I could see what he was trying to do. He was trying to cheer everyone up. What we just saw was scary, scarring for the younger ones. Getting their minds off it is the best thing right now.

Ella seemed to catch on to what Iggy was doing too.

"Hey guys!" Ella said excitedly, "Why don't we play a board game or something?"

"Sure!" Angel said.

"So what game do you guys want to play? I have Monopoly, Life, Risk, Sorry!,-"

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?" Gazzy asked.

"No no. Sorry! is a game." Ella said chuckling.

"Oh." Gazzy said smiling sheepishly.

"So what game do you guys want to play?" Ella asked.

"Let's play Life!" Nudge said, "That should be fun!"

"Sure!" Ella said. Ella went to her room and came back with the game.

"I call red!" Gazzy said.

"I call green!" Iggy said.

"I call black." I said.

"There is no black." Ella said smirking at me. I scowled.

"Fine, I'll have blue."

"I call yellow!" Nudge said.

"I get pink!" Angel yelled.

"I guess that leaves me with orange." Ella said.

We got all the pieces out and started. About halfway through the game, Iggy (who we still don't know exactly how he knew where exactly to move his piece), got angry and threw the board.

"Stupid game!" he yelled, "You must be rigged or something!"

"Iggy! Calm down!" Ella said grabbing his arm, "It's just a game!"

"A stupid game!" he yelled, "I keep on landing on lawsuit!"

"It's a game Iggy. It happens." Ella said trying to soothe him.

"Well it's not happening to you guys!" Iggy growled.

"Why don't we stop playing?" I asked.

"Fine." We started cleaning up when something happened that chilled us to the bone.

Max had let out a blood-curdling scream that made us shiver with fear.

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews! Thanks you guys! Anyways, I think this is actually only going to be like two more chapters. Probably. It took me a bit to write this. I've been running out of ideas so I think this will come to an end soon. I want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews! You guys really make me feel proud! Thanks again! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Wow! Chapter 19! Yay! Woo! I will tell you this. I can't wait to finish this because I have a new story that I want to upload but I can't until I finish this. I don't want to overstress myself (especially with the packed week I have…Can't wait for that cruise! Man that's going to feel good after the week of tests…moving on…) but I really want to upload the story so yeah…**

**For all those Young Justice fans (especially Robtanna), I'm listening to Say by John Mayer. This song caused me to have the most adorable daydream of Robin and Zatanna having this date and I will probably upload it as a oneshot…maybe…IT'S SO ADORABLE! (clears throat) anyways… here's the story!**

**Oh and warning: This chapter will be a bit disturbing. To those who are queasy, read this with caution.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot wait for Nevermore! Super excited! Sad to say that I don't it, Maximum Ride, or (sniff) Fang.**

Fang POV

Max screamed again and we all unfroze. We bolted towards her room and ran in to see Dr. M holding her down.

This was it. The transformation. Only this time, it's worse.

There was puke and blood, which I assume she threw up, everywhere. Dr. M and Max were covered in it. There was more puke and blood still coming from her mouth as she gurgled/screamed. Her eyes were rolled back in her head and we could see her veins clearly. Her skin was pale white and looked almost paper-thin. Her skin was stretched tight as her bones regrew.

She was convulsing, like a seizure but worse. Her body contorted into unnatural shapes, like last time but even creepier. At one point, her head bent all the way back and through her legs until Dr. M gently pushed it back. Her limbs bent into disgusting angles. We heard a few cracking sounds too. She arched her back and another scream was torn from her throat. She whipped her head back and forth while at the same time, slamming it on the bed (Dr. M kept her from banging it on the headboard).

"Ella! Get them out of here!" I yelled. Ella, eyes fearful, grabbed everyone and pushed them out of the room. They were too frightened to put up a fight except for Iggy. I ran over to Dr. M and helped her in trying to hold Max down.

Max screamed and threw up at the same time, splattering me with puke and more blood. How much blood can she lose?

"How much longer can this go on?" I yelled.

"I don't know." she said so quietly that if I didn't have super-hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. More bones cracked and reddish brown foam poured from Max's mouth. I really didn't want to look at Max, but I needed to be strong for her.

"It's ok, Max." I soothed, "Everything will be ok. It'll be over soon." I don't think she heard me. She didn't even acknowledge me.

"Fang look," Dr. M said in awe, I really wish she would speak louder, "Max is growing."

I looked at Max and saw that Dr. M was right. Max seemed slightly taller, though not by much which means that this scarring horror is far from over.

Ella POV

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!

Even though I took the kids, and Nudge and Iggy, away from the chaos, we could still hear the screaming. It is really taking its toll on us. Everyone but Iggy was crying, even me.

"Her-her bones were b-breaking!" Nudge sobbed.

"B-b-blood was p-pouring from her mouth!" Angel wailed.

"She's going to be ok. She'll be ok when it's all over." I said, trying to be soothing. It failed as another scream shook the house, "I hope the neighbors don't hear us. The situation will be much worse if someone comes to investigate."

Gazzy sniffed, "Do you think it will be over soon?"

I looked at him sadly and whispered, "I don't know, Gazzy. But I hope so. For all of our sakes, I hope so."

"I'll go check on Fang, Dr. M, and Max." Iggy said, "I want to know if there has been any change in Max's age." Iggy left.

Well thanks Iggy! Leave me all alone with the panicking flock! That's a great idea! Grrr!

"I'm sorry, Ella." Angel said still sniffing. A few more tears escaped her eyes, "We don't mean to be a burden."

"What?" I asked, then my eyes widened. Dang it, I forgot that she's a mind reader, "Oh! It's ok. I'm just a bit angry that Iggy left."

"Guys! Good news! Max is growing!" Iggy said cheerfully as he ran into the room.

"Really! Awesome!" Gazzy beamed, "How close is she?"

"Well…" Iggy said, "She's only grown a little bit, like only a few months to a year. She still has a long way to go before she's fully back to fifteen." Gazzy's face fell.

Another scream sounded throughout the house and we winced. It sounded so agonized, so tortured. It was so full of pain that it brought more tears to my eyes. How much longer can this go on? How much longer do we have to listen to Max scream and puke? How much longer will Max continue to grow until she'll finally stop?

How much longer?

Iggy POV

How much longer?

Nudge POV

How much longer?

Gazzy POV

How much longer?

Angel POV

How much longer?

Dr. Maritnez POV

How much longer?

Fang POV

How much longer?

All POV

How much longer can this go on until it will finally stop?

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short but I have news…I don't know if it's good or bad news… the next chapter will be the last chapter… It makes me kind of sad…but ecstatic at the same time! Woo! Now I can start my new story! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming people there's only one more chapter! Wow this story was so popular! Thank you guys so much! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's…it's…it's the last chapter…awwwwww….well…I don't have a lot to say. I just want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed, and/or alerted this story. Just (sniffs) just thanks. Really. You guys are awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: For the last time ever…I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR FANG! GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS! (clears throat) Sorry for being rude.**

Fang POV

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Max screamed again. I still can't believe she hasn't coughed up a lung by now. She's been screaming for a good 6 hours. I wonder how the rest of the flock is doing. They can't be taking this well.

Max looked to be 14 by now, which means that she grows a year every hour. Good. This means that we only have about 1 more hour to go. Then this torture can finally be over.

Max screamed again and twisted her limbs into a pretzel. Dr. M and I gently unwound them. Again. During the process of changing back, she continually bent her body into odd shapes and we would have to reset it. We didn't want her to be permanently set that way. That would suck.

If only this hour would go faster.

Ella POV

My eyes were shut tight as I heard another scream. When will this end? I can't take it anymore! I want to claw my ears off and never hear another sound again!

_I want to too._

I turned towards Angel and looked at her sadly. She looked so depressed and defeated. What am I doing? I need to be strong! These guys are depending on me to be the comforting one! So I will be. For them.

Fang POV _1 hour later_

I don't know how, but I can sense that it's almost over. Max's screams seemed to be quieter, her thrashing seemed less violent, and she finally seemed to be her right size and age.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Dr. M and I froze. Max lay there gasping and moaning quietly in pain. Dr. M and I didn't dare move in fear of startling Max.

Slowly, oh so slowly, her eyes opened. She sat up slowly, gripping her head. She moaned again.

"Fang?" she croaked.

"Max!" In a spout of happiness, I jumped forward and hugged Max.

"Woah Fang," she whispered. She's been screaming for hours. She probably doesn't have her voice back yet, "what got you in a huggy mood?"

I pulled away, "You don't remember?"

"I don't know." she whispered, "Right now, my head is killing me. I can barely think."

"Come on. We should go see the others." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped her to the living room.

"Max!" The flock and Ella ran over to us and hugged Max.

"Woah guys," I said, "she's had a long day. Go easy."

They backed away and apologized. Then, they stared at her eagerly. After so long, they can finally see the real Max again. I helped Max to the couch and she sat down happily, sighing as she sunk into the couch.

"So Max," Dr. M said, "what do you remember?"

"Yeah Max." Nudge said, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"I remember…I remember being captured by the School. They brought me into a room telling me they would do one test only, and that it was a _special_ test." She grabbed her head again, "Then, I was asleep."

"Do you remember anything after that?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," she said. She looked up at us, "it was like I was watching TV. I could see everything my body was doing, but I couldn't control it."

"So you remember everything?" Gazzy asked.

"Yep, you guys really need to work on giving tough news. Seriously, _anyone _would have freaked out if you told him or her that they really weren't the age they were at." The flock shifted, laughing nervously.

"Yeah," Iggy said, "that was kind of stupid of us."

"Well, now that you're back to normal," said Dr. M, "why don't we celebrate? I could make cookies."

"Yes!" Max said, jumping up from the couch. Her energy seems to be returning. That's good.

Dr. M laughed, "Alright, I'll get on that right away." We followed her into the kitchen.

_1 hour later:_

"So Max," Gazzy said, "what was it like to not be able to control your body?"

Max looked thoughtful, biting into another cookie, "Well, it was really annoying. I would really want to do a certain thing, but I wouldn't be able to. I had to let my four- or eight-year-old self do all the controlling. It sucked. She didn't make good decisions, though neither did you."

"Yeah…" Angel said, "We really are sorry for that."

"It wasn't so bad." Max said, picking up more cookies, "I got to experience what it was like to not lead and to not have to worry about Erasers or whitecoats. I got to live the real home-life."

"We're sorry that we took that away from you too." Nudge said.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad that you did. That wasn't my real life and it could never be. I'm just lucky that she never found out that I had wings."

"How'd you avoid that?" I asked.

"I was only there for a few days. I was able to dodge the times where she would have to look at my back."

"Well, at least everything is back to normal." Ella said. Iggy snorted.

"Yeah right. Normal is not something that is associated with us, unless it's accompanied by _not_."

We laughed. We were finally together again, and Max finally had her memories back. Everything was good. Everything was happy. I snorted.

What a cliché ending.

**A/N: Well…that's it! The story is over! I can't believe that it's finally finished. I remember when I first started typing this…Wow… Well I just want to thank everyone again. You're reviews really made me feel awesome and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you! I hope you continue to read my other stories too!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
